


fright and horror in Blackwake

by Narinke



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Humor, Original Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke
Summary: The latest Weiss mission is to go poking around in a haunted house.





	fright and horror in Blackwake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackwake Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298071) by Deena. 



> [Перевод фанфика «Поместье "Блэквейк"» ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11149152/chapters/24876021)  
> Музыка: Ghosts - Michael Jackson  
> Дизайн персонажей Umaken.


End file.
